Eternal Battlefield
by Ricci419
Summary: A world that had never actually known peace. Two boys, both neglected. A friendship that would be the stuff of legends. Massive explosions. Can the two descendants of the sage bring peace to a war weary system? Buddy! Naruto-Sasuke. Non yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I've finally come to terms with that fact, doesn't mean I have to like it, though.

**Eternal Battlefield**

* * *

**Prologue**

**(**Near Konoha-Taki boundary)

Two blurs could be seen moving across the trees at high speeds. A very observant person would notice that the blurs actually belonged to two very short persons. Finally, the blurs came to a stop just above ground level, on a tree and the persons could be seen clearly; two men that could also be better addressed as kids, wearing face masks that wouldn't look out of place on an Anbu.

"One, two. What's it to you? Three, four. Whatcha looking at...whore?" the first blur-person sang cheerfully.

"Shut up, donkey". We are on a mission, you can't just sing, it'll alert the target to our presence" his companion reprimanded.

"I swear Jiji gave me that name just to piss me off or something. Out of all the possible code names, donkey had to be the one he came up with for me; couldn't he have come up with something cool like kitsune or dragon, donkey is just retarded!" the first speaker who had been referenced to as Donkey ranted, taking off his face mask to reveal a boy with blond hair and three whisker like birthmarks running across his cheeks.

A boy who couldn't be older than ten.

"Idiot. Whose fault is it that you actually act like a donkey ninety percent of the time? And put your mask back on, we're on a mission damn it! " the blond boy's companion said in irritation.

"It's no reason for him to codename me donkey, though" the blond reiterated.

"There you go again being a donkey" the blond's companion with raven hair retorted.

"Uke!"

"Donkey"

"I'll kill you"

"I'd pay to see you try ..."

Amidst their friendly banter, the pair didn't fail to notice the target they had being trailing; a low level missing-nin they had been tasked to bring in for interrogation, or kill if he resisted arrest, move. It would seem he had finally sensed them. A not so shabby achievement on their part, seeing as he was a low B-Rank and they had been tracking him for three days now.

"Teme"

"I know"

The two boys who both had their face masks back on jumped down from the tree they had been on, landing on the clearing below. A moment later, the missing-nin appeared with a shunshin.

"So this is what our dear village can spare to capture me; two measly kids! This deals a big blow to my ego, you know" the fugitive said with a weak frown on his face. "I already told you guys that I'm tired of this job, I just wanted to get out and start a new life, have kids, die old, that sort of thing"

The two boys just focused on him with a totally incredulous look.

"Really? I mean, really? You actually thought we would buy that? What do we look like to you, stupid?" Blondie said in disbelief.

"I'm not even going to comment" the raven haired kid added after some time.

"Sorry, buddy, we already know you stole the kunai. No use trying to fool us or something".

"Hmmm. It was worth a try anyway. Iwa would pay me handsomely for one of the Yondaime's hiraishin kunai" the missing-nin said in a quite greedy tone.

"Too bad, then. Konoha cannot afford to have Iwa even make an attempt to decipher the Yondaime's jutsu" the raven haired kid began, addressing the nuke-nin. "Our mission is to bring you in for interrogation or eliminate you in the instance of your offering some semblance of resistance. I'm guessing the later pleases you more?"

Taking a battle stance, the missing-nin shook his head vehemently, his visage changing suddenly from weary to battle ready, "Cocky little bastard". Then he attacked. Quickly pulling out a kunai, he shunshined and appeared right at the raven haired kid's blind spot in an attempt to incapacitate him.

Clang!

And was matched by a high speed sword draw from his intended target.

"Sasuke!" the blond cried out.

"Naruto, don't go screaming out our real names in front of targets!" the one identified as Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Tch, annoying brats", the fugitive said after quickly jumping back when his strike was blocked. "It would seem you are going to be more of an annoyance than I thought at first, not going to keep you from dying here though"

"Scum like you is not capable of killing me" Sasuke said with a light smirk.

"Yeah" Naruto said, moving to stand beside Sasuke,"Come at us"

* * *

(Somewhere above the tree line)

A person dressed in the same attire as the kids, crouched on a tree branch, 'Hmm, a rather extravagant approach. They seem to just want to do things in the most noticeable manner. This is not going to cut it'. The person quickly scanned the area for possible observers before continuing a keen observation of the ongoing battle.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Sasuke)

"Come at us"

And come at them he did. He attacked the two boys with a flurry of kicks and kunai slashes that soon forced them into a sharp retreat. Naruto and Sasuke had never worked together on a real mission, in fact this was their first team mission, all their teamwork could boast of was training sessions during their free time therefore in no time at all they found themselves taking hits in the form of kicks and shallow cuts. Leaping away and landing across the clearing, Sasuke frowned at their plight.' At this rate, this guy may just kill us'.

"Sasuke"

"Got it"

The missing-nin looked at them with a smirk, "do you see how outclassed...!"

And was interrupted by shouts from the two boys.

"Fuuton (Wind style)"...

"Katon (Fire style)"...

A football sized sphere of compressed wind energy was shot out from the blond's mouth to collide with the massive fireball his counterpart had created, with the wind enhancing the flames to create a cloud of hellish fire.

"Goukuuhou! (Great Air Cannon)"

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!(Grand Fireball Technique)"

"Doton: Doro Gaeshi (Earth Release: Mud Overturn)"

The target of the flames quickly slammed his palm on the ground, creating a thick wall stone that succeeded in withstanding the flames of the attack even though a good portion of it was vaporised on contact.

* * *

'Hmmm. Proficient at standard jutsu combination', the observer in the trees noted.

* * *

When the steam from the fire attack cleared, the two young fighters were shocked to see their target still standing without even a trace of the slightest of burns. The only testament to their attack was the beads of sweat running down the man's face. The earth around them was an entirely different matter however, as the flaming combination technique had created a massive trench that was meters wide.

'Not possible. I know we had him, when did he have time to create a wall that big? That combination was the strongest ninjutsu we could offer, we lack the fire power to take him out', Sasuke thought, with a hint of fear entering his eyes.

"Do you now see how futile it is to struggle? Despair, little one, for you die today." The nuke-nin said with a sadistic smile on his face while slowly forming hand seals.

"Sasuke, The Big Ending!" Naruto shouted.

A barely audible 'hnn' was the acknowledgment he got.

"The Big Ending? Doesn't sound interesting", the fugitive said while taking a defensive stance.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" ( Shadow clone technique), Naruto called out while making the single hand seal, nine clones appearing in clouds of smoke around him. "Here I come", he said while Sasuke unsheathed his ninjato without a sound.

'Here they come'.

'Here he comes'.

Doton: Doryuusou (Earth Release: Earthen Rising)

Dozens of earth spears quickly shot out of the ground in a bid to impale the two boys. To the missing-nin, the spears were successful as the two boys were quickly stabbed through their torsos.

Poof! Shadow clone.

'When did they...'

"Here we come, bastard!" As six Narutos and Sasuke ran at high speeds in an attempt to speed blitz. The nuke-nin quickly jumped back and immediately regretted. 'Nine clones, ten blonds, minus two, eight idiots, where are the last...'

"Gotcha". As he quickly tripped on what used to be a rock that had now transformed back to Naruto. 'The last one...'

"U", he heard at the same time receiving a hard upwards kick to his midsection. "ZU", with other copies quickly appearing around him in what was set to be a massive taijutsu combo. "MA-KI", getting kicks from all directions. While still mid-air, for a half- second the assault seemed to pause. Then he saw the raven haired boy appear beside him with his ninjato drawn.

"Sliding C" [2], the boy said calmly. Then it began. It was like being immersed in a tub of little pins, with the slashes like little annoying pin pricks. If he didn't have his earth armour on he was sure he would have been sliced to little bits.

Thirteen seconds later, the slicing finally stopped. 'My armour...almost destroyed... need to make a quick getaway', he internally strategized. Then he turned and saw the blond one charging up what looked like a beastly amount of chakra.

'Shit'.

* * *

It was hypothetically a foolproof plan...with an extremely corny name. All Naruto had to do was apply just a little bit of kawarimi and henge with his clones, use the Uzumaki Rendan to launch him into the air where he would lose most of his mobility, and then Sasuke would use his technique to dice the opponent up. It failed. The nuke-nin took all of Sasuke's 96-Naruto had counted-slashes but just looked a little bit worse for wear. Apparently, he had some sort armour on that cushioned the effects of the high-speed slashes. Naruto had to wrap it up now. The technique he had to use would drain him of all his chakra but it was pretty much the only thing that had a chance at putting their opponent down.

Gathering up all of his chakra to form a little sphere of condensed energy at the tip of his index finger, he got ready to fire.

"Hey, loser!" Naruto shouted at his still free-falling opponent. " You're fired!"

"Witness my strongest technique". Bang!( Ultimate Technique of Amazing Awesomeness: Bang!) [1]

* * *

Destruction. That was the only word to describe the effects of Naruto's game breaking technique. The blast of energy had quickly reached its target and busted him badly. It quickly vaporised the left side of his body, leaving him in a near death state. It shot him through the forest destroying all the trees in its path. No earth armour could cushion its pure destructive force. After traveling for a distance possibly in the hundreds of metres, the attack finally died down leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

Naruto and Sasuke shunshined to the man's body to retrieve the kunai. They ended up getting a gruesome view of his mangled corpse, or rather what was left of it.

"Naruto, let's get out here" Sasuke said in a low tone. The sight made him want to retch.

"Yeah, I'm on my last legs as it is. Let's get the hell out of here, mission completed", his blond companion replied with a weary look, turning back to begin the long journey back to Konoha.

'Hnn' was the only reply he got.

A man had just died for a piece of metal.

* * *

'Lack of control on available chakra resources. Use of pure brute force instead of stealth and technique. A three out of ten. They fail." The observer concluded gloomily before disappearing in a whirl of wind.

* * *

(Back in Konoha)

A man holding a cane with arms wrapped in bandages had a frown on his face as a masked operative reported to him.

"Your analysis does not help their cause in anyway. It would seem that they would serve more use as sleeper agents in the normal village force", the bandaged man said with an almost disappointed tone." Seal their memories and get them into the academy on a long term mission."

"Yes... Danzou-sama", the operative replied in a feminine voice before fading out of view leaving the bandaged man alone.

'So sad, they had so much potential' .

**This is my going to be a Buddy! Naruto-Sasuke and it's also my first so please bear with me. My grammar might not be so good so interested betas should pm me. I do this for entertainment purposes alone so do not actively try to change my plot in reviews 'cos I will not reply-maybe if your idea is sensible-, constructive criticism is welcome though.**

[1] Bang!( Ultimate Technique of Amazing Awesomeness: Bang!): This is Naruto's first original technique. Think Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho's Reigun. It's probably almost as strong as end of DT Yusuke's.

[2] Sliding C: Sasuke's technique in which he slices an opponent hundreds of times in as little time as possible. Think Slicing Sea. Inspired from Yosaku's Sliding J from _Shinobi of the High Seas _by Kenchi618,

Shout out to Kenchi618 for inspiration, his stories are the best. If by some shitty piece of luck you're reading this before his, just go to his profile and read all of his stories. Damn worth it.

Ricci Out.


	2. Chapter 2: That Time of Our Lives

Eternal Battlefield

Chapter Two: That Time of Our Lives

To a possible observer, it would seem as if fireworks were going off in the sky, with the flashes of light and sporadic noises. This was not the case. The flashes of light were actually two persons fighting and the booms made were just evidences of physical clashes between the two. They would flash around each other looking for possible openings before going in when they saw one that had the potential for a knockout blow. This, of course, never actually yielded any fruit as the other person would quickly adjust and match the blow with one of his own. One of the fighters was a boy with blonde hair while the other was also a kid, albeit with raven hair. After minutes that would definitely seem like hours to the fighters, it became clear that the blonde haired boy was quickly gaining the upper hand as his opponent's movements had started to slow down.

"One last clash", the raven haired boy said.

"Yeah"

Then the two fighters pushed off with the greatest possible speed at their disposals for what would be the battle decider.

Flash! Who won?

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto woke up with a start. Those dreams of his had been getting a little bit too realistic for his liking… almost like a memory? What made them all the more suspect was that the blond haired fighter looked and sounded a lot like him while the other fighter seemed to be…Sasuke?

'Like I would ever have a dream about the bastard', Naruto thought with a frown before his face turned green in disgust, 'Ewww, that's sounds so gay'.

Today would be taijutsu practice for him, but before that came a class on Konoha's leadership history.

"I'm finally going to wipe that smug look off that bastard's face", he muttered to himself while preparing to go the academy for classes.

"And so, the Shodaime's pure destructive capacity was strong enough to casually destroy a mountain", concluded the teacher, Iruka, a generic chunin wearing a headband and with a thin scar running across his nose, "any questi… Uzumaki-san, would you mind telling us what amuses you so much about the Shodaime?", he said in an annoyed tone after Naruto had interrupted him with a not very discreet snicker.

"Nothing, Iruka-sensei", Naruto replied followed by a mutter of 'mountain level woody' under his breath. As the class was silent due to the tension, every one ended up hearing it including Iruka.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to start making dick jokes about the Shodaime", Iruka said in a tired tone as he massaged his forehead. "Perhaps you would like to share your boundless knowledge on the first's private with the class?"

"Wh-wha-what? Not at all, Iruka-sensei. I'll be good from now on, I promise", Naruto said apologetically.

"That's much better", Iruka said, " history lessons are over, time for taijutsu practice" Iruka said, eliciting a cry of joy from one of his blond haired students.

Yatta! It is ordained, today I finally kick Sasuke's ass!" Naruto said in excitement to no one in particular.

* * *

(Academy training ground)

"…..Inuzuka Kiba will face Akimichi Chouji, and finally Uzumaki Naruto will face Uchiha Sasuke." The silver haired sensei, Mizuki, said, concluding the list of academy students that would spar.

Kiba's match with Chouji went on pretty fast with the much faster Kiba dominating the entire fight and pulling off an easy victory. Soon it was time for the fight everyone had been waiting for, that of Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys stepped into the circle and made the seal of reconciliation; a promise of sorts that no bad blood due to the fight would be harbored.

Two minutes later, both boys were still just standing there refusing to do as much as take any attacking stance of sorts. This was a new development, normally Naruto would make a snarky remark or two about how he would kick Sasuke's ass all the way to the moon, and then he would rush in with a battle cry only for him to get his ass handed to him in a split second by the faster Sasuke. That was the way it had always been, their fights were just a glorified speed battle… that Sasuke always won.

This time was different. Slowly everyone could see a smile slowly forming on the faces of the non-combatants, an acknowledgement of sorts of each other's prowess. You see, Naruto may have lost every damn time to Sasuke but that was the only time he ever lost to someone. If he was paired with anyone else these days, they wouldn't even bother to fight, preferring to give up rather than getting steamrolled by the taijutsu juggernaut. What Sasuke had in technique, Naruto had in pure stamina. In speed, brute force.

Naruto was the first to make a move, it wasn't an attack as expected rather he just started bouncing around on the balls of his feet in a completely retarded manner, bringing a look of surprise to Sasuke face. Then he started blurring. His movements while random were extremely fast as he was now just a blur to everyone present save Sasuke. It became clear that the reason Sasuke was surprised wasn't because of his random motions but rather because of the speed at which he executed said motions. While it would seem to everyone that Naruto had made four steps, Sasuke would count thirteen. The fight was such a testament to their skill that the other students had doubts if their teachers would be able to keep up with the two boys in a straight up fight.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped. Pretty much everyone had expected him to charge in at that speed, knowing fully well that while Sasuke was fast, he had never showed anything close to speed that actually created afterimages. What they weren't expecting was for Naruto to hold the wrist of his right hand with his left while inhaling large amounts of air at the same time and pushing back his legs for maximum speed. Great, another speed battle. One second he was there with his legs bent at an awkward angle, the next, Sasuke was sent smashing through a whole line of trees.

Everyone gaped. What in the blazing hell just happened?

* * *

Phoenix was a girl. Phoenix was undercover. Phoenix was a cold-blooded killer. Phoenix didn't give a damn. You see, Phoenix had been conditioned from a very young age, five to be precise, to not have any form of emotion, and that was why she could casually slit the throat of a target without doing so much as flinch.

Phoenix was on an assassination mission…to kill a civilian. The man was a doctor that was starting to dabble in things her higher-ups did not appreciate, things that if they fell into certain hands would not benefit Konoha. Anything that posed the slightest threat to Konoha was to be exterminated with extreme prejudice.

That was why Phoenix was here, with a calm expression on her face and an outstretched blade without a single speck of blood on it, facing a boy, probably around seven years of age, and his mother. Her blade wasn't stained, not because she had mercy on her target or anything of the sort but because of the surgical precision with which she slit her target's jugulars. She looked at the young boy who was currently sobbing over his father's now dead body. Her mission didn't include killing the target's family; she had a choice on this issue. Looking at the little boy who reminded her of the way she had been before she found salvation, Phoenix just couldn't bring herself to do what was required.

The boy's mother was shivering in fear with a look of absolute terror on her face.

"P-please", the newly widowed woman managed to stutter out. "P-please you can kill me but just spare my son, h-he's the only thing I have left. W-without him, how would I live? H-how would I survive?" The woman implored.

Phoenix frowned underneath her mask at that. Why would the woman assume she would have mercy? Believe in the inherent goodness of the human nature? How foolish. The woman would soon find out that the world didn't work that way.

She drew her blade scaring the shit out of the widow, and then she did a double take. The target was dead, his survivors weren't a threat therefore there was no need to exterminate them.

'I'm such a bleeding heart', Phoenix mused after looking at the boy who had passed out from sheer mental exhaustion.

"Frankly, my dear", Phoenix said out loud for the first time in that mission, "I don't give a damn", before bringing the blunt side of her blade to the base of the widow's neck effectively knocking her out.

Emotions were a weakness to Shinobi. The fact that Phoenix had been conditioned to not have any didn't mean she didn't have any; it just meant she had a whole lot less than was considered the norm.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had just lost a spar with Uchiha Sasuke for the umpteenth time. It was supposed to be taijutsu practice not 'smash your opponent with a chakra blast' day. Which genin level Shinobi punched someone through a dozen trees?[1] Uzumaki Naruto did. That was why he was currently in the Hokage's office with a large grin on his face, the old man on the seat upon whom the grin was being cast didn't really appreciate it.

"What's up, jiji", the hyperactive blonde began.

Rubbing his forehead wearily, Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto-kun, you really should not be so chirpy right now. I'm supposed to be mad at you, remember?"

"Nah, you're too old to be angry at anybody….you still haven't told me what it feels like being so old, have you?" Naruto replied snarkily, eliciting an eyebrow tick from the old man.

"You messed up Naruto," Hiruzen said bringing Naruto to order. "You didn't have to go that far."

"I didn't want to, you know? I just really wanted to beat his ass down this time around; I guess training with Gai has its perks, ne? Besides, Sasuke isn't made of glass, he can handle it."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you gave a fellow Konoha-nin a couple of broken ribs. Your punishment will be cleaning the academy for a week"

"Ma, ma, that isn't a problem for the future Hokage," Naruto said, waving his village leader off before a smile settled on his face, "and I bet you thought that attack was cool, ne?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. The attack was 'cool', now get out of my office."

"Yeah! I thought so, Sasuke should better train because next time I'll be punching him straight through a mountain, 'ttebayo! " Naruto exclaimed before catching the last part of the Hokage's reply. "And what do you mean by 'get out of my office'? I'll stay here all damn day if I want to."

Having had enough of the blondes antics, Hiruzen stood up, his face contorting in annoyance. "Get out of my office, you little rascal!" only to see that the object of his fury was long gone.

Four blocks away, Uzumaki Naruto smiled. He had made the old man smile.

After Naruto had left the office, Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled to himself. The boy's antics were amusing as usual; his visits were always a light to his dark, dreary days at work. Hiruzen looked across his table to stare at the picture of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, a look of regret now sprawled across his face. 'Forgive me, Minato. I shouldn't have let Danzou get to him.'

* * *

(Somewhere underground Konoha)

"He is getting stronger," a kneeling masked-nin reported in a feminine voice to her superior. "Both of them are getting stronger, though my concerns remain over their loyalty in the event of their memories being unsealed."

Shimura Danzo pondered on the report he had just received. In a couple of years, they would be unsealed. Then their loyalty to Konoha would be tested. Danzo had confidence that they would remain loyal, the care he had shown them when they were at their most vulnerable would see to that. After all, weren't homing pigeons supposed to return home no matter how far from it they travelled? Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were homing pigeons, root was home. No, they would be loyal. Konoha needed its best.[2]

Somewhere, somehow, Hyuuga Hinata walked confidently, 'Just wait a little more. Just a little more, Naruto.'

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**[1] Yes, yes. I have increased the power levels quite a bit; the reason being that part 1 Naruto wasn't really that impressive. The series took a power leap right from the Pein arc so I'm fixing that. Naruto punches someone through a couple of trees, you think that's impressive? Wait till you see Zabuza.**

**[2] Danzo is not a scheming bastard who just wants to be hokage, he actually cares about Konoha...a lot. Someone has to take the trash out, right?**

**Plenty thanks to Jokuns, he was my first reviewer. Hopefully, my chapters will increase to the 10k per chapter mark as time goes… this setup chapters are really hard to write.**

**So Read and Review… which is pretty retarded considering the person is already reading it an all that, or maybe I'm just a retard who finds it hard to understand a simple phrase.**

**Ricci Out.**


End file.
